Happily Never After
by xo.xo.Sally.xo.xo
Summary: Anna must stay strong and try to escape her captor before he decides to make her his for eternity.
1. The Beginning of the End

"Anna," a man's voice floated up to my bedroom from downstairs. I froze by my bedroom door. My parents were out of town on a business trip and I had double checked that the doors were locked after they left. I could hear him walking through the house as I crept towards the bathroom.

"Come here Anna," His smooth voice beckoned me from my hiding place under the bathroom sink counter. I could hear him walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. I could hear him walk out of my room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Last chance Anna before I find you and I promise if I have to find you I will not be pleased," He said in a neutral tone. No way was I coming out of my hiding spot. I had no idea who this strange man was in my house, how he got in and how he knew my name. The only thing I was really thinking about was why I had left my phone on its charger in my room. The strange man sighed, "Alright Anna, it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then…" His voice trailed off and I froze. I almost wanted to give myself up to him but the adrenaline pumping through my veins kept me tense waiting to sprint out of the cupboards. The house went eerily quiet and I strained to hear where the stranger was. Then the cupboards flew open and a face was in front of mine. Before I knew what was happening I punched the face and bolted out of the bathroom and down the stairs and right into the arms of the man that broke into my house. His arms captured me in a restricting embrace and I froze looking down at the floor.

"Why hello Anna, how nice of you to come out," he said sarcastically.

I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and I was beginning to panic now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"You're terrified" he chuckled and for the first time I noticed how toned and muscular he was.

"Please, just let me go," I whispered feeling defeated. "I have not seen your face so you could let me go and I won't say anything I swear. Just please let me go."

He chuckled again and I could feel him slowly release me but he kept a firm grip on my left upper arm ensuring I would not run off again.

"Anna, look at me," he commanded.

I remained stubborn and kept my head down silently defying him. I heard him sigh before he used his hand to force my face to look up into his. He had ice blue eyes and jet black hair. He was almost 6 feet tall and incredibly toned and muscular. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. I could see he was analyzing me as well. Good I thought, then he will never see this coming. I suddenly kicked him in his groin area as hard as I could and bolted for the front door. I ripped the door open and ran onto the road when I was yanked back by my hair. I cried out in pain as I heard him chuckle darkly. I panicked and stated to scream, "Somebody help me! Please help!" He roughly clamped a hand down over my mouth while his other hand remained wrapped in my hair.

"That was a _very_ stupid move." He said in a dark voice as he dragged me by my hair back towards my house. I couldn't help the tears that started to escape.

He threw the door open with a bang and dragged me in after him, pausing to close and lock the front door. He dragged me through my house until we reached the door that lead to the basement. I panicked again thrashing wildly as he continued to drag me towards the basement. I bit into his hand as hard as I could and I could taste his blood filling my mouth. He yelped and pulled his hand away from my mouth as I spat his blood out of my mouth and tried not to throw up.

I watched as his eyes turned from ice blue to jet black and I could feel my face pale.

"Here if you really want my blood, you can have some." I shook my head no quickly as he pushed his bleeding hand into my mouth. I could feel the blood trickle down my throat as he forced his hand in. I began sobbing helplessly but did not dare bite him again. I kept shaking my head no and tried not to gag.

"Will you be a good girl now Anna?" He asked me.

I nodded furiously as tears continued to stream from my eyes. He pulled his hand from my mouth and smirked pulling my petite form after him down the stairs. He dragged me over to the old couch against the basement wall and sat me on it. He took my left wrist and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widened and I began to pull my hand away when he shot me a dark warning look. I gulped as he cuffed my left wrist to the steel pole in the basement beside the couch.

"Now Anna, please be good and pay attention to what I am about to tell you," He said in a firm voice.

All I could do was nod as I could not find my voice.

"Good girl. My name is Prince Alexander and I'm here to take you back to my home with me." He spoke softly and looked into my eyes the whole time he spoke.

"What? Why me? What do you want with me? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I screamed at him standing up as my anger continued to rise. My wrist tugged against the cuff and I remembered I was attached to the pole. I looked at the cuffs with disgust then turned towards Alexander.

"Un cuff me right now," I seethed.

"No."

"Excuse me? Un cuff me right fucking now you stupid piece of worthless shit! Who do you think you are breaking into my house?" I screamed at him.

His eyes turned pitch black as he pushed me backwards into the pole twisting my left arm behind my back painfully. I winced at the pressure but tried not to let it hurt.

"I am Prince Alexander my dear Anna, and you are in deep shit this time." His voice was loud and commanding and I flinched at his icy gaze.

"Prince of what?" I spat.

He tightened his grip on my arm causing me to wimper in pain.

"Watch yourself Anna. I am the prince of vampires and you will show me the respect I deserve." He grinned darkly at me exposing his fangs.

My eyes widened as I attempted to push myself away from him and into the pole causing shooting pains from my arm as I cried out. Alexander laughed as tears silently ran down my face.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered looking down away from his piercing eyes.

"Everything my dear, you are to be my wife."

"I will never marry you!" I hissed looking up at him.

"We'll see," he smirked.

He pulled a syringe from his pocket and I paled.

"Wh-whats th-that for?" I stuttered. He smirked and tightened his hold on my arm.

"So that's how I get your attention."

"N-no what is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough my dear."

"No, please don't I'll do anything!" His eyes brightened and an amused look was on his face.

"Beg."

"What?" I asked him, disbelief colouring my voice.

"You heard me, I said beg me not to."

I hesitated and he twisted the cap off with his teeth and shot some of the liquid out of the syringe. I trembled in his hold and sank to my knees. He released his hold on my arm and I looked down at the floor and hated myself for what I was doing.

"Please, don't I will be good I swear!" I said looking down out of shame.

He chuckled, "Not good enough love."

"Please Prince Alexander I beg you. I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier I will make it up to you I swear. I'll be good now I promise. Just please, please don't…" I trailed off as tears were forming in my eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded.

I did as he said. His eyes seemed to be peering into my soul but I didn't dare turn away. He grabbed the cap for the syringe and put it back on and shoved the needle back into his pocket. He grabbed my wrist and un cuffed me pulling me up and into his arms. I couldn't help it I started sobbing into his shirt from the stress. He held me until I had finished crying.

"Anna, if you behaved none of this would have happened. Do you understand that? There will be consequences for your actions now my love and despite my feelings for you, I will punish you if necessary. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Prince Alexander."

"Call me Alex, Anna."

"Ok Alex," I replied testing it out.

"Now let's get going and no more delays please Anna."

"Yes Alex." He smiled and took my hand leading me up the basement stairs across the main floor and out the front door into a waiting black town car. I did not struggle or protest. I did exactly what I was told as I was too exhausted to fight.

He pulled me close to him and I felt myself drifting asleep.


	2. In Deep

I woke up in a bed in a strange room. I was disoriented and confused until last night's events came crashing down on me. I shot out of bed and ran to the door furthest to my right. I grabbed the door knob just as it started to turn. I was quickly backing away from the door as Alex walked in. He walked in the room closed and locked the door behind him with a key he tucked in his pants pocket. He was slowly walking towards me and I bumped into the bed behind me. I quickly climbed on top of it and sat by the pillows.

"Going somewhere Anna?" He asked me.

"No, I was looking for the bathroom," I lied.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you were. For future reference, the third door on your left leads to the bathroom."

The third door on the left? I quickly glanced around the room and was impressed. It was a very large master suite with light grey walls, and a king sized bed against the wall with a simple white bed set. There was a couch that sat in the far left corner of the room beside a fireplace with a bookshelf behind it. An office area was to the right that contained a massive book shelf, desk and chair. There was a set of glass French doors to my immediate left that seemed to lead to a balcony. There were three other doors in front of me and the door to outside of the room was to my immediate right.

I turned my attention back to Alex and noticed he had spiked his short black hair and was wearing a black button down shirt partially unbuttoned revealing his toned stomach and a pair of dark jeans. The look suited him and contrasted against his pale skin.

Alex cleared his throat bringing my eyes back to his face to see him smirking at me.

"I take it everything is to your liking?" He asked, smirk still on his face.

"Could be better…" I replied.

The look that crossed his face was priceless. It was a mix of shock and how dare you. I was the one smirking now.

"Where do the three other doors lead to?" I asked genuinely curious.

"The one on the left is your closet, then the bathroom, then my closet."

"I have a closet?"

"Of course you do. It's already stocked with clothes for you."

I rose from the bed cautiously watching Alex and he nodded that it was ok and I walked over to my closet and flicked on the light. I was impressed to say the least. The closet was huge housing every article of clothing imaginable, including lingerie which I passed without pausing to inspect. He even bought me a variety of shoes, handbags and accessories. If I didn't know any better I would have thought his feminine side got the best of him.

"What do you think?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"I love it, thank you. Did you pick this entire wardrobe out?"

He laughed, "No, your style coordinator did. He picks the outfits for you. You will be meeting your style team shortly. Come back into the room so we can talk for a minute."

I followed him over to the couch and we both took a seat, Alex at one end, and I at the other.

"Now there a few rules that I will only say once, so listen closely. First, you are going to marry me whether you like it or not."

I opened my mouth to object and shot me a dark look so I closed my mouth and decided to wait until he was done.

"You will be a princess of this kingdom and it is time you started acting and looking like it. You will be escorted in hand everywhere outside this room by either a guard or a member of this family at all times, no exceptions. Dinner will be at seven sharp and you will attend dinner with the rest of the family every evening. Your style team will meet with you twice a day, once in the morning to get you ready for the day, and then again to get you dressed for dinner. A maid will come and clean, so don't bother. You must respect me at all times and do not disobey me. There will be consequences for your actions as I see fit. You are to remain inside the castle at all times regardless. Do you understand me?"

I smiled sweetly at him, "Of course." In reality I wasn't listening to a word he said because I wasn't planning on sticking around long enough to obey the rules and follow the routines.

I could hear a lock turning in the door and I tuned wondering who else had a key to my room. In walked two men and two women. Alex turned to me and smiled.

"This is your style team. I will leave you to them and I will see you later, I have some business to attend to." With that he got up and left the room locking the door after him. I sighed and looked towards my style team. The women were wearing matching white dresses with flowers in their hair. One was a taller blonde with soft brown eyes and the other was of average height with dark blue eyes. One of the men of average height had dark brown eyes and black hair and was dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. The other was tall and slender and wore a light grey suit. He had light blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Hello your grace, my name is Sky, and I am your head stylist. This is your prep team, Amber, Mona, and Ryan." The man in the grey suit said gesturing to the blonde, brunette, and the other man. I smiled back at them.

"Hello, please call me Anna, I'm not a princess yet," and never will be I thought. Everyone smiled back at me.

"Well, let's get going," Sky commanded. Amber, Mona and Ryan walked with me into the bathroom while Sky turned to my closet. Ryan ran the bath while the other two set up their tools across what I assumed was my end of the bathroom. The bathroom was white marble from floor to ceiling with a large counter with a sink and mirror at each end of the room. In the middle were a glass shower stall and a large soaker tub that Ryan was preparing. Ryan turned off the water and turned to me.

"Would you like me to help you undress?" He asked me.

"Umm no thank you, I can do that myself." I replied waiting for him to leave.

"You don't have to be shy my dear; I've seen many naked bodies in my career. Now don't be modest and get in the tub so we can get you all washed up." I hesitated, and then turned stripped and climbed into the tub. The water was nice and warm smelling of vanilla and lavender. Amber came over to the tub and began washing my body while Ryan worked the knots out of my long brown hair. It was oddly soothing not to have to do anything. When they were done I was dried off, wrapped in a white fluffy housecoat and brought to a chair where Mona plucked and waxed my body until it was hairless. When she was done she began to work on my nails while Ryan did my Hair and Amber did my makeup. When they were done I was walked over to my closet where Sky helped me into my outfit. It was a simple strapless dark blue dress that fell to my knees and a pair of silver flats. When I was dressed, he turned me to look in the full length mirror hung on the back of my closet door. I looked stunning. The dress hugged my petite frame and brought out my blue eyes. The gold eye shadow helped play my eyes up and a nice nude lip gloss to complete the look. My hair had been piled on top of my head in a loose up do that I adored.

"What do you think?" Sky asked me.

"I love it!" I exclaimed turning and hugging him. He laughed at my response and hugged me back.

"Well, we must get going. See you again at five." I walked out of the closet and waited until they left the room. I heard the lock click back in place after they left and I walked over to the balcony and pulled on the door knobs. To my surprise the French doors opened and I walked out onto the balcony. The balcony itself was large with a small table with two chairs to my left beside some rose bushes of various colours. I walked to the balcony and looked out across the lawn and spotted a forest not too far off. Then an idea struck me. I was on the third level it appeared and had time on my hands until Alex returned. I ran over to the bed and yanked the sheets off and tied them together tightly. I ran into my closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a fancy red tank top and left my dress on the floor. I ran back over to my tied sheets and walked out to the balcony securely tying one end of the sheet rope to the railing and then throwing the sheets over. I grabbed onto the sheets and swung my legs up and over the balcony and began climbing down. Apparently I had underestimated the distance as I had run out of sheets one story from the ground. I decided to let go and risk the fall. Luckily I didn't break anything and I picked myself up off the ground and took off running towards the forest. I knew my time was short as I was running across the clearing and I was pushing myself to make it to the forest before anyone saw me. It was eerily quiet outside. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my feet hitting the grass as I continued to sprint towards the forest. Something was not right. I turned around to see if anyone was following me to find the coast clear. I turned back around and ran right into one _very_ pissed off Alex. I froze, shocked on the ground where I landed. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was sure he could hear it. Neither of us moved and I was becoming more and more terrified by the second.

"You should be terrified," Was all he said as he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me back towards the castle. I yanked my arm back and he turned and hissed at me exposing his fangs. I followed him willingly the rest of the way. Terrified of what would happen to me when we returned to the castle.


	3. Consequences

He dragged me down halls up stairs and passed too many rooms for me to have any idea where we were going. He paused outside a door and pulled out a key to unlock it. We walked through the door and into our room. He threw me into the room and walked in slamming and locking the door behind him. I picked myself off the floor and started backing away from Alex.

"Sit on the bed now." He commanded.

His eyes were still black and I could see his fangs so I decided it was best that I listened to him. I walked backwards to the bed and then sat by the headboard never looking away from him. Alex began pacing along the end of the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled. I shrank back away from him. I had never seen him truly pissed before and it was terrifying. He used his vampire speed and appeared in front of me on the bed. I jumped and tried to shrink as much as possible into the headboard. He quickly reached out towards me and I flinched afraid he would hit me.

"Anna, you broke three rules. Which three rules did you break?" He asked me. I remained frozen and looked down.

"Anna," his voice was sharp and commanding, "Answer the question."

"Not to leave without an escort, not to leave the castle, and not to disobey you," I whispered.

"Oh so you did listen then this morning and chose to deliberately disobey me. Look at me Anna."

I was too afraid to meet his stare.

"Anna!" He snapped. My head flew up and my eyes met his black ones.

"You knew there would be consequences for your actions and yet you chose to pay the price. Get up and come here." He commanded in a voice that left no room for argument.

I got off the bed and cautiously walked over to him. He grabbed my wrist in an iron like grip and he dragged me from the room never looking in my direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a small voice.

He continued to ignore me dragging me down sets of stairs until we reached an old staircase made of some sort of stone. It was cold and damp down there and as we descended I could see it was some sort of dungeon.

"Please stop Alex! Please! I'll listen now I swear!" I tried to rip my wrist away but it was no use. I was panicking and I knew he knew it too.

He turned and smirked at me with his eyes still black. "Maybe next time you will obey me."

He dragged me over to an open cell and threw me inside with him following close behind.

"Give me your shoes Anna."

"No," I whispered shaking my head.

"Anna, you don't need to make this any harder than it needs to be. Give me your shoes or I will starve you."

My stomach growled and I realized it must be close to dinner time. Despite the noises coming from my stomach I remained stubborn.

"No." I repeated.

"Very well then you will starve until you will listen to me. I won't play games with you any more Anna, and it's time you learned who your superior is."

With that he walked out of the cell and locked it and walked up the stairs and out of sight. I sat down on the concrete and pulled my legs up to my stomach trying to keep myself warm. It felt like a cold cellar it was so damp and cold. The lights went out then and I was left in the pitch black until he returned.

I couldn't seem to stop the tears from escaping until I was full out sobbing to myself in the dark with my head in my hands.

"How could I be so stupid…" I sobbed.

My stomach continued to growl loudly the sound echoing around me.

I sat in the dark for what seemed like ages unable to close my eyes for even a second; afraid of what might happen if I did.

It felt like forever before I heard footsteps walk down the stairs and towards my cell. The lights came back on and I had to shield my eyes from the dim light that seemed to burn them. I had not moved from my huddled position in the corner of the cell. I was too tired, cold and hungry to even bother moving away from him when he walked into my cell. I knew he had left me down here for more than one night.

He closed the cell door and stood in front of it. I refused to meet his gaze and chose to stare at the concrete instead.

"Anna, hand me your shoes." He commanded.

"Go to hell!" I hissed in a raspy voice.

He was in front of me in less than a second and back handed me across the face. My head flew to the side and I brought my hand up to my stinging cheek.

"You had better watch your tongue or I will cut it out."

I gulped knowing he was serious.

"Now I will ask you one last time Anna, hand me your shoes."

Reluctantly I pulled them off one at a time and handed them over.

"Thank you," Alex said taking my flats from me. Without shoes my feet were left to freeze on the cold hard floor and I cringed at the contact.

"I'm not sure you deserve food yet, but I can offer you a glass of water."

"What?" I yelled looking up at him. "I did as you asked me, what more do you want." I continued angrily.

"I want you to learn your lesson dear Anna, something I am sure has not happened yet."

I noticed his eyes were blue again meaning he was not as angry as he was before.

"How long have I been here?" I whispered, lowering my gaze again.

"Two days."

"How do I get out?"

"By serving your punishment."

"What is my punishment?" I had to know.

"Well you have two options. One you can stay down here in the dark and I will bring you rationed food every once in awhile until I believe you are ready to come out. Option two is I beat you senseless and I move you to a warm bedroom with food that will be delivered regularly to you."

I gulped not liking any of my options.

"Pick quick Anna, I am leaving now and I'm not sure when I will return."

My stomach growled again scaring me. I looked up into his eyes with pleading ones.

"One or two, which will it be Anna?"

"Two," I whispered.

He smirked and pulled me to my feet. He dragged a chair across the room and sat on it.

"Take off your jeans Anna."

"No, no let go of me!" I screamed.

"You chose my dear, now you must follow through with the consequences of your choices."

He pulled me over to him and pulled both my hands in one of his while he used his other hand to tear my jeans off me. I stood in front of him in my tank top and underwear. He pulled me across his lap and held me down while he brought his hand back and began beating me.

When he had finished my voice had disappeared and the last of my silent tears were streaming down my face.

"Now that was the right choice you made Anna, I'm proud of you." Alex whispered in my ear.

He picked me up and pulled a loose skirt over my hips and carried me out of the cell. As he walked, I passed out in his arms.


	4. Fatal Escape

I opened my eyes slowly because of the bright light above and rolled over. Well tried to roll over. My eyes flew open the rest of the way and I noticed I was tied face down to a small bed. I attempted to twist my head around and from what I could see I was in a small bedroom without windows and only one door I assumed lead to the hallway. The room was so small it could have been an oversized closet. The entire room was painted white and the floor was a white tile as well. Everything was white, including the bed sheets and the white bed frame. I noticed my hands and feet were bound with rope to the bed frame, and a quick tug at them proved I would not be going anywhere soon. I rested my head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to my stomach growling and I realized I had not eaten in days and I felt rather weak.

"Anna," Alex said.

I jumped and turned my head to face him standing inside the room in front of the door. He was carrying a tray with food and a glass of water. He walked over to me and put the tray on the floor. He pulled out a knife and I cringed away from him.

"Relax Anna. I am going to cut the rope and help you sit up."

I tried to look less tense but I'm sure he was not fooled. He took the knife and easily sliced through the rope on my wrists and ankles. He picked me up and turned me over propping me up against the headboard with my pillow. He then picked the tray up and sat beside me on the small bed. Alex put the tray beside him on the bed and picked up the glass of water and put a straw in it holding it to my lips. I drank greedily until he pulled the straw from my lips.

"That's enough Anna, only a little at a time or you will be sick."

He picked up a bowl of soup and began to slowly feed me until the bowl was empty. Then he picked the glass of water back up and allowed me to finish it.

"There, now rest Anna I will be back later."

Alex laid me back down under the covers and picked up the tray and left the room. The light was too bright it hurt my eyes but there was no switch inside the room. I decided I would close my eyes for a few minutes then I would test the door.

"Anna…" I awoke to find Alex standing beside me with another tray of food. I groaned and sat up. He smiled at me and sat on the bed beside me placing the tray beside him. He lifted the glass of water with a straw to my lips and I reached for the cup.

"Anna, I will feed you."

"I can feed myself thank you." I said defiantly staring him down.

"Listen carefully Anna, I feed you or you do not eat. Got it?"

I hesitated then nodded. I was pissed and I was sure he could tell. He only smirked and brought the straw to my lips once more as I drank.

He fed me the tray of food and the glass of water then got up to leave.

"Wait!" I reached over and grabbed his arm.

He looked down to where I was holding him and then looked back to me.

"Yes?"

"I-I umm, what day is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tuesday." Smart ass, I thought.

"No, how long have I been here, in this room?"

"Three days."

"Oh." I let my hand drop from his arm and he walked out of the room.

I cautiously got up and walked around the room. I tested the door knob and sure enough it didn't budge. I began pacing the room in frustration. Realizing it was getting me nowhere I threw myself onto the bed in frustration. That's when I noticed something shining under the bed. I leaned over and saw the knife Alex had used to cut the rope securing me to the bed. He must have dropped it and forgot about it. I sat up on the bed and tested the edge of the blade. It was sharp drawing a small bit of blood on my finger. I smiled and thought if I can't escape this place I can at least escape him. I took a deep breath and pulled the knife across my left wrist and then the right wrist and watched as the blood oozed out. It covered the white bed linens and my white dress. I became fascinated as the blood dripped onto the floor and I fell onto my side. The room began to fade away and I smiled as I thought I would finally be free.


	5. To Be With You

"Anna…" I could hear his voice softly but I could not find him. I began to feel a dull throbbing coming from my wrists. Then I remembered trying to end my life to escape him.

"Wake up Anna, you can do it, I know you can…"

My eyelids began to flutter and I opened them slowly. Alex was sitting right beside me holding my hand. I looked around and noticed I was still in the same room. The sheets had been changed to another white set and I was in a white night gown. I was strapped to the bed; my wrists were wrapped up tight and were put in casts to stop movement preventing them from bleeding. There was an IV hoked into my left arm and wires attached to my chest that lead to a heart monitor beside the IV. I looked back over to Alex and noticed how stressed he looked.

"Anna, why did you do it?" He asked in a soft voice.

I could see the pain in his eyes while he was looking at me.

"Please take me home," I whispered.

"Anna, you know you can never return home now. Life here really is not that bad, you would adjust better if you had more of an open mind though."

"More of an open mind," I repeated.

"Yes. You live in a castle, you are getting married to me. My family welcomes you in with open arms. I am rich Anna, we could go anywhere, do anything you wanted. You could have anything and everything I could give you. I gave you everything I am and I just want you to be happy. If you would listen to me and follow the rules I would be able to let you have more freedom. We could have fun and be together."

I looked away from him and moved my hand off of his. He looked devastated before he composed himself and took on a blank look.

"Dinner will be brought to you shortly," He said as he got up and left.

I sighed and closed my eyes falling back asleep.

"Anna, your dinner is here."

I woke up to find Alex sitting on the bed with a bowl of broth in his hands. He fed me the broth and left without another word. I sat alone in the room staring at the white walls unable to sleep. I thought about what he had said to me earlier and the way he looked at me with pain in his eyes. I did not want to be alone in this white room. As much as I hated him I felt like I needed him. I felt so alone and I wanted him to comfort me.

"Someone please come help me! I'm in a lot of pain, please help!" I yelled as loud as I could.

A minute later the door opened and in walked a young girl with a syringe.

"Please, I have to use the bathroom too," I said as innocent as possible.

She hesitated then walked over to the bed and unhooked the wires on my chest and stopped the IV unhooking the tube from the needle part that remained inside my arm. She began to undo the restraints and helped me off the bed.

"There you go, my grace." She said.

I smiled and leaned heavily on her making her think I was weak.

"Thank you so much." I replied as she opened the door and we walked into the hallway.

I recognized the hallway as being the same one that led to the room I was staying in when I first arrived at the castle. I pretended to stumble into the girl and quickly grabbed the syringe from her apron pocket. I undid the cap with my fingers and jabbed it into her leg squeezing the liquid into her. She squeaked and pulled away from me but it was too late. She gave me a horrified look before she sank to the ground unconscious. I threw the syringe onto the ground and took off running down the hall. The hall kept branching off in different directions and I hoped I was going the right way. I saw the door that I was positive led to the bedroom and I sprinted towards it.

"Shit!" I heard Alex roar.

He must have seen the girl I thought. I pulled open the door and quietly stepped inside closing the door behind me. I was in luck it was the right room. I tiptoed over to my closet and walked into the dark space closing the door behind me. I hid behind the pile of dresses beside the dresser.

I could hear Alex screaming at the guards to find me. The door to the bedroom opened and slammed shut. I held as still as possible hoping he would not find me until I wanted him to after he had calmed down.

I could hear him pacing around the room. I knew he was furious. Then the bedroom light switched off and everything was bathed in darkness. I froze against the wall and wondered what he was doing.

"Hello Anna," his arms wrapped around me and I screamed, terrified.

He carefully pulled me from the closet and switched the bedroom light back on. He pulled me over to the bed and sat us both down. I glanced over at him and noticed his eyes were black and his fangs were peaking out. Yup he was pissed, maybe this was not such a good idea I thought. I gulped and looked away.

"What are you doing here Anna?" Alex asked me in a monotone voice.

"I-I-I please don't make me go back there!" I threw myself at him and began sobbing.

"Please! I have learned I swear! I just don't want to be alone there anymore." I whispered the last part and buried my head in his chest.

"Anna, you disobeyed me twice again. You did not obey me and you did not have an escort."

"But technically I didn't disobey you because you never told me to stay there and I did have an escort."

"Anna," he warned.

I ducked my head back into his chest.

"Please Alex…"

He pulled away from me and I sat up.

"What is it you are asking exactly?"

"I just want to stay in this room with you. I won't try to escape anymore, I'll try hard to follow the rules and behave."

He looked me in the eyes and I noticed they had changed back to blue and his fangs were gone.

"I will let it slide this time Anna, but next time you will not be so lucky. Now come here."

I leaned over to him and embraced him. He gently pulled me away from him and turned my left arm spotting the IV needle.

"You can stay here will me if you like Anna, but the IV has to remain in for awhile longer. The heart monitor will no longer be necessary though."

He reached towards my white night gown and I froze. He must have seen me tense as he dropped his hand.

"Here, I will have your style team help you with that and they can clean you up for bed."

I nodded my head and Alex walked over to the telephone beside the bed and called them.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and in walked my style team. At first I was nervous about what they would think of me, but them they all smiled at me and I felt much better. Ryan took my hand and led me into the bathroom and Amber and Mona followed. Sky stayed in the bedroom with Alex. Ryan ran the bath while Amber and Mona set up their stuff.

"Anna, your bath is ready. Let me help you get undressed and I'll get those stickers off you." Ryan said.

I hesitated but nodded and Ryan helped me out of my night gown.

"Now this part is going to hurt a bit," he said giving me a small smile.

He pulled each sticker off leaving a bright red mark from where the skin tore a bit too. Then he helped me into the bath keeping my arms out of the water so the casts would stay dry. Once again Amber came and washed my hair while Ryan washed my body.

When they were finished they dried me off and carefully wrapped me in my house coat. We walked over to the vanity and I sat in my chair. Mona began doing my nails and Ryan began to work on my hair.

"I suppose you won't need any makeup for bed tonight," She smiled at me and I smiled back.

When the style team was done I was escorted out of the bathroom and into the bedroom before leaving. I hesitated wondering where Sky was to help me get dressed.

"I will be helping you get dressed for bed tonight." Alex answered my unspoken question.

"That's ok, I can do it myself," I said walking over to my closet in search of pajamas. Alex grabbed onto my right arm and gently pulled me over to him.

"It was not a question Anna. Come do as you are told please it's been a long day and I would not want you to end back up where you started."

I was freaking out. There is no way is going to see me naked. Alex was staring into my eyes as he reached down and began to slowly undo my house coat. I began to panic and I pulled away from him slightly.

"Anna." He warned.

I pulled my eyes away from him and focused on my feet as my housecoat fell to the floor.

"Look at me please Anna," he commanded in a soft tone.

I slowly brought my eyes to his and he smiled in encouragement. He helped me into another short sleeved night gown, only this one was a soft blue that reached my knees. Alex walked me over to the bed and plugged my IV back in and tucked me into bed. I watched him enter his closet and emerge a minute after wearing only a pair of pajama pants. I tore my eyes away from his perfect body and I could hear him chuckle at me as he flicked the light off and climbed into bed beside me. I snuggled into him for warmth before falling asleep.


	6. New World of Trouble

A few days later Alex announced that I was well enough to take out my IV, remove my casts and allowed me to roam the castle if I wished as long as I had an escort and remained inside.

I picked up the telephone and called for a guard to escort me around so I could explore. A female guard appeared at my door and took my arm, as my wrists were still in casts, and lead me around.

"I have to use the bathroom; could you please tell me where it is?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's down the hall there," she said pointing to my left. She let go of my arm and I walked down the hall and opened the first door I saw. The door lead to outside and I hesitated feeling the warm sun for the first time in weeks. I inhaled deeply before reaching to close the door. A hand pushed the door back open and I was face to face with a male model. He was tall and muscular with tanned skin sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smelled of the forest and I looked away from his body and realized a moment too late that he should not be there. I backed away from him but he reached out and grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I yelped in pain and froze trying not to put more pressure on it.

"You're coming with me baby," He smirked as he pulled me towards him and stabbed me with something as I passed out in his arms.

I awoke tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. I looked around to find I was in a small dining room. I could tell it was night time by the starts that shone in the sky outside. I pulled on the ropes attached to my arms and legs making the rope dig into my skin. Realizing what was happening I stopped struggling and waited for someone.

I did not have to wait long before my captor returned. He walked over beside me and pulled out another chair and sat facing me. He reached over and untied the gag and removed it from my mouth.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

I glared back at him defiantly before spitting on him. He wiped the spit off his face and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one before putting the pack on the table. He blew the smoke in my face and I turned away from him.

"What is your name?" He repeated.

"Go fuck yourself," I replied.

He reached over and pushed the end of his burning cigarette into my arm making me jump and scream. He pulled the cigarette away and continued to smoke it as tears filled my eyes.

"Want to try again?" He asked.

"Anna," I whispered.

The man smiled.

"Anna, what a lovely name you have. My name is Gabriel and I am a werewolf to put it bluntly." He stated.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I am the alpha of my pack and I need someone to have my pups and you seem like the perfect match."

I could feel my face pale as I realized what he wanted.

"No," I whispered.

"You don't have a choice. It seems Alex was unable to tame you, so I shall do it for him."

I shivered in disgust and looked away concentrating on the dull throb of the cigarette burn. Gabriel pulled a knife from his belt and my heart skipped a beat. He smirked at me and rested the edge of the blade on my cheek.

"Behave yourself love, I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face."

I froze in place and he smirked at me.

"Good girl."

Gabriel leaned down and cut the ropes from my legs then cut the ones securing my arms to the chair. He pulled me up from my chair and led me through the kitchen and up the stairs pulling me into his bedroom. He closed the door behind me and pulled me over to a dresser where he pulled out a pink lingerie outfit.

"I'm not wearing that," I stated.

"Yes you are. Either you put it on willingly or I'll force it on."

I reached for the lingerie and took the opportunity to kick him in the groin and run like hell. I ran out of the house and straight into the forest. I could hear a fierce growl behind me and paws beating against the ground as sheer panic pushed me faster and farther into the forest. I tripped over a log and swore under my breath picking myself off the forest floor when I was pounced on. I could hear the beast growling in my ear and nipping at my side in an attempt to get me to roll over onto my stomach. I refused kicking madly trying to get the beast off of me. He opened his jaws and closed them lightly on my neck and I froze. He growled and applied more pressure and he allowed me to turn onto my back.

The sight on top of me was terrifying. There was a very large dark brown wolf standing over me. The beast had large teeth it showed while growling at me. It snapped its teeth at me and I put my hands up where he could see them. He growled darkly and nudged my chin up so my neck was exposed and I understood. He wanted me to submit to him. He pulled his head back and snapped at my face and I pushed my chin up as far as I would go and I closed my eyes. The wolf lowered his mouth to my neck and nipped it. I jumped but remained still with my eyes closed.

"Get up," Gabriel said. I opened my eyes shocked to find Gabriel dressed in a pair of jeans and the wolf gone.

I did as he said and got up looking around for the wolf. Gabriel caught me looking and smirked.

"Werewolf baby remember?" He smiled and began shifting until he was the same brown wolf in front of me. I froze in place and watched as Gabriel shifted back. I turned away when he reached for his jeans. He grabbed my hand and began dragging me back through the forest until we reached his cottage. Gabriel continued to drag me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Now, let's try this again. Put this on." Gabriel tossed the lingerie over to me.

I purposely let it fall to the ground making Gabriel's eyes darken.

"I told you I will not wear that," I said defiantly.

He walked over to the dresser and grabbed his knife and more revealing black lingerie set smiling at me before walking slowly in my direction. I backed away from him until I bumped into the wall and noticed he had cornered me. My eyes widened as he was right in front of me. Gabriel pushed the knife into my neck and handed me the lingerie. He then proceeded to trail the knife down my body cutting my clothes off as he went. I was shivering with tears in my eyes as I put the black lingerie on. It was two pieces a see through mesh bra and panty set that barely covered anything.

Gabriel smirked as I cried silently and led me to the bed. I jumped off and Gabriel caught me dragging me back onto the bed and tying me down to half the bed with rope spreading my arms and legs. He walked over and flicked the light off and crawled into bed beside me leaving me without any blankets. Eventually I fell asleep tears stained on my face.


	7. Helpless

I awoke before Gabriel. I quickly looked around and tried to twist myself out of the ropes without waking him. I could almost get my feet out.

"Stop that." Gabriel snapped scaring me.

I froze and turned to him.

"I suppose I will have to examine you today to make sure everything is ok." He said to me.

"What do you mean examine me?" I asked.

He grinned and I clued in.

"No no no no no! Hold on there! There's no need for that!"

"Of course there is, I want to make sure the woman carrying my pups is healthy."

He grabbed the knife and a cloth off the end table and crawled on top of me. He shoved the cloth into my mouth and cut off my skimpy lingerie leaving me lying on the bed fully undressed. Gabriel began feeling my body and I began to sob quietly into the cloth. I did not want this. I wanted Alex, not this vile creature.

"Now take a deep breath in, this is going to hurt a little." Gabriel said.

I took a deep breath and jumped from the shock of his fingers in me. I could not handle it. I began to thrash about as much as possible getting rope burn on my arms and legs and making Gabriel increase the pressure down there. The pain became unbearable so I stopped squirming and waited for him to finish, fresh tears continuing to stream down my face. I thought of Alex and how he would never have done this to me. Was he looking for me? Did he think I ran away again? All I could do was hope he was looking for me and that he would find me before it was too late.

Gabriel finished examining me and threw a sheet on top of my body. I refused to meet his gaze as he removed the cloth from my mouth.

"You are still a virgin and appear to be in working order." He said.

I refused to talk to him.

"You don't have to say anything right now; I will hear your pretty little voice tonight."

I cringed at the thought. Gabriel caught the small motion and laughed.

"I'm going out for a bit to attend to some pack business. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone love." He smirked as he left the room closing the door behind him.

I began thrashing around as much as possible causing my arms and legs to bleed from the rope rubbing the skin off. I began to sob uncontrollably as I realized I could not get free. I would indeed still be here when he got back.

Exhaustion overcame me and I fell asleep feeling hopeless.

I could feel a slight breeze chill my body as I began to wake up. My eyes snapped open as I noticed my sheet was gone and I quickly scanned the room to find Gabriel standing across the room staring at me. My eyes never left his face as I saw him walk towards me with a predator look in his eyes. Unfortunately, I was the prey. I began to squirm on the bed making Gabriel's eyes follow my every move, a hungry look on his face. I realized what I was doing to him and froze.

"Please, can't we talk about this? I could find you another girl. I'm sure there would be plenty of girls willing to be with the Alpha of a pack…" I trailed off hoping to deter him from what was to come. He laughed.

"Baby it's only you I've got my eyes on."

I began to panic as he neared the end of the bed.

"Please, there must be some other way! Alex has lots of money, I'm sure he would give you what you wanted once I returned to him."

He climbed on top of me only wearing a pair of jeans. He leaned over and nipped my neck. Shocks ran down my body at the contact. Gabriel continued to nip various places down my body causing me to tense at the contact. He sat up and his eyes hungrily roamed my body as he removed his jeans. I looked away tears forming in my eyes. I could feel him position himself above me, his warm breath on my neck.

"I'm not going to lie love, this is going to hurt you a lot," He breathed.

I tensed as he rammed himself into me causing me more pain then I had ever felt. I screamed as he shoved himself further and continued at a steady pace.

He climbed off of me and left the room. I was left lying on blood stained sheets. My voice had vanished from screaming, begging him to stop. Silent tears continued to fall from my eyes and I could feel the bruises beginning to form on my body. He was in no way gentle.

The door creaked open and I jumped. Gabriel walked into the bedroom still naked and smirked at me. I cringed and tried to sink into the mattress. I was terrified.

"I can smell the fear coming from you. It's quite delicious really." He smirked.

My eyes would not leave his as I watched his every move. He walked over to the end table and pulled out his knife. I tensed, fearing the worst. Gabriel surprised me by cutting the ropes holding me to the bed. I was cautious, slowly sitting up and rubbing my raw wrists. I watched as he walked over to the corner of the room and spotted something flashing red. He turned and caught me looking at the light and smirked beckoning me to him. I cautiously rose from the bed and walked over to him.

"It's a webcam love; I'm ensuring Alex will be able to watch the show from where ever he is. We've been streaming live since you got here."

I broke down in tears.

"Please Alex, if you are watching this, I did not run away I swear! Please come find me! Help me please!"

I did not notice Gabriel's eyes darkening as he yanked me back by the hair and back handed me across the face. I touched my stinging cheek and stood there quietly.

"You were not given permission to speak to him!" He yelled angrily.

Gabriel pulled my hair roughly forcing me to my knees. He dropped to his knees behind me and pulled my hair back from my neck and nudged my chin up. I kept my chin down hiding my neck from him, a clear sign of disobedience and disrespect. He growled lowly and stuck his hand between my legs. I panicked and shoved my head up exposing my neck to him and whimpered. He chuckled and removed his hand.

"Careful love, you might not get away so easily next time."

Then he forced himself on me from behind right in front of the camera. I lowered my eyes in shame and sobbed quietly. I knew why he was doing this. He was proving to me that he was the dominant one and that I would never be in control.


End file.
